I'm Cold
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: After the destruction of the wall of No.6, Nezumi and Shion return to Nezumi's house one last time before the New Years
1. Chapter 1

Several weeks after the destruction of the wall of No.6

Nezumi and Shion eventually reunited in the former No.6, and decided to return to Nezumi's home one more time before the New Year

The pair arrived in the afternoon at the fairly dusty, yet untouched, underground house. They discarded their layers of jackets that had protected them from the harsh winter cold. However, it was still slightly chilly, but nothing compared to the outdoors. They both knew that there wasn't much they could do about it. For one thing, starting a fire in an underground building with limited doors and windows was not the best idea. Both Nezumi and Shion silently decided to just put up with the cold, since they weren't planning to stay too long. Karan's bakery had a wonderful heating system, and the two boys had made themselves quite comfortable there in the past few weeks, and didn't want to be away from there for long.

Nezumi's old house brought back plenty of memories for the both of them. They ended up spending the rest of the day simply sitting around and reading nostalgic books from Nezumi's impressive collection.

Even though the house was underground, they knew that night was approaching by how many hours they had stayed. Nezumi and Shion bundled themselves up with their coats and gave the room one last look; hoping that looters will continue to be oblivious to the hidden house.

Once they had reached the exit door, they knew something was not right. On the other side, Nezumi and Shion could hear the thundering wind and see how the door rattled. Through the cracks of the door, bits of white precipitation leaked through. Nezumi hesitantly opened the door, but immediately closed it right after.

"Damn it..." Nezumi cursed as he brushed the flakes of snow from his jacket, "There's no way we can leave tonight."

"How long do we have to stay here?" Shion questioned.

"We can leave in the morning. Don't worry, we won't get snowed in. I've lived here long enough to know that it doesn't get that bad," Nezumi said and walked back down the hallway with Shion following closely behind.

"But my mom thinks we're returning sooner than that..." Shion worried.

"What do you suggest we do then, genius?" Nezumi teased, "And I'm pretty sure your mom has gotten used to sitting around, waiting for you to return."

Shion sat down on a wooden chair, his worried expression still remaining. Nezumi sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait it out," Nezumi said.

He ruffled Shion's pure white hair roughly, causing his worried face to finally disappear.

"Come on, let's go to bed. It'll be morning before you know it."

As Nezumi and Shion changed into their pajamas, they realized their predicament. The more they stripped their clothes, the more the noticed just how cold in had gotten.

"N-Nezumi?" Shion began, and his teeth chattered a bit.

"Yeah, I know. There's some extra blankets in the storage closet."

Nezumi watched as Shion left the room into the hallway.

"Nezumiiii~~ Which door is it?" Shion called.

"The door at the very end, on the left," Nezumi answered and began to make himself comfortable in his old bed. There was a pause before Shion called again.

"Nezumiiiiiii~~ Are you suuuure?"

"YES, I'm sure," Nezumi, starting to get annoyed, answered his albino friend.

"Nezuuummiiiiiiiiii~~~"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"There's no blankets in here..."

Nezumi climbed out of bed and walked to the door, grumbling to himself, "...can't do anything on his own... got to do _everything_ myself..."

He approached Shion who was standing in front of the open door to the storage closet.

"Need some help, Your Majesty?" Nezumi asked, with more than just hints of sarcasm.

"...I think there were looters after all..." Shion said and pointed to the inside of the closet.

Not only were all the blankets gone, but the whole closet was entirely picked clean. Nezumi simply stared at the empty room for a few seconds to process the information.

"...those... Those BASTARDS!" Nezumi eventually exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Shion asked. His worried expression from before had returned.

"Like I said, there's NOTHING we can do. We can't leave tonight, no matter what," Nezumi said angrily and slammed the closet door so hard that Shion thought it might cause a cave-in.

The pony-tailed boy stormed his way back into the main room. Shion hesitantly followed him. Once he had reached the room, he found Nezumi already in bed, facing the wall. The red-eyed boy stared at his companion's back, waiting for him to say something. Shion was too afraid of Nezumi's temper to open his mouth. After a moment, Nezumi spoke again, his voice calmer than before.

"We only have two blankets. One each will be too cold. We'll have to share the two, so we'll have to share the bed. We can also use our jackets as blankets too."

Shion was grateful that Nezumi had cooled down.

"Nezumi is probably used to living in rough situations, so having a cool, composed head must be a survival technique," Shion realized.

His teeth then began to chatter even more.

"...Rough living situations, indeed," Shion thought, "Its going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

As Shion crawled into bed, he instinctively scooted close to Nezumi, without even thinking. Luckily for him, Nezumi didn't start to complain. Once their two blankets and jackets were laid evenly across them, a wave of dread washed over Shion.

"So... this is it, then?" Shion asked as he continued to shiver.

"Yup..." Nezumi answered, and sighed.

They laid there for awhile. By how much they were shaking, it was quite obvious that neither of them were about to fall asleep any time soon. Nezumi eventually broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Shion. I should have been better prepared."

Shion, in surprise, looked over at Nezumi beside him. He rarely ever apologized.

"I should have known better. Someone like me... I should never mess up like this; its a disgrace. Maybe living in that place for so long has made me softer than I thought..." Nezumi continued.

Shion's thoughts went to 'that place' that Nezumi was referring to. That cute, cozy place that had warm and delicious meals waiting for them whenever they wanted...the warm, soft beds... it was definitely a place that anyone could grow 'soft' at.

"...Do you regret it?" Shion replied.

Nezumi turned his head to see Shion. He thought of how kind and generous Karen was, and how they had somewhat formed a mother-son relationship (not that he would ever admit that). He also thought about how he was able to see Shion every day; even every morning when he first rose from bed.

"No, I don't," Nezumi answered.

Shion's eyes widened a bit at how honest Nezumi was. He then smiled and chuckled from how happy it made him. Feeling very giddy, he began to rub Nezumi's arms in an attempt to warm him up.

"You're shivering more than I am," Shion teased, and continued to rub while giggling the whole time.

"Shut up, I can handle the cold better than you can," Nezumi complained and returned the favor.

Both boys continued to rub each other rapidly on their arms, shoulders, and even sides; teasing each other and laughing through the process. At some point in all the commotion Shion found himself quite close to Nezumi's chest. He was practically snuggling up with him. Their rubbing died down, and Shion hoped that Nezumi was starting to fall asleep.

Shion, however, was more awake than before. He could feel his heart pounding, and blushed at the fact that he could hear Nezumi's heart as well. It was such a surreal moment for Shion, using Nezumi's chest as a pillow. Judging by his breathing, Shion couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not, but he definitely wouldn't dare looking up at this moment. Just the thought of laying in bed, making eye contact with Nezumi when their faces were that close made Shion's heart quicken even more.

The white haired boy flinched once he felt Nezumi's hand reach up to his head. For a second, Shion was expecting Nezumi to shove him off of himself. However, he soon learned that wasn't the case when Nezumi began to caress Shion's snow white hair.

"Oh goodness, please don't touch me right now..." Shion thought as Nezumi began to twirl a strand of hair in his fingers.

"I'm already so amazingly nervous right now, don't make it worse..."

Shion's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Nezumi's hand lower to his jaw line. He didn't resist as he felt his head lifted upward, and once his red eyes made contact with Nezumi's gorgeous, silvery-blue eyes, Shion's breathing nearly halted.

There wasn't much space between them, so Nezumi didn't need to lean it too much. Before Shion could realize what Nezumi was planning, he found himself locked in a kiss with the boy beside him.

"Good night," Nezumi said as he pulled away.

"A good night kiss..." Shion said out loud. He hadn't gotten one of those since the time that they had both lived here.

"Maybe he did that, for nostalgia's sake." Shion thought.

Nezumi continued to stare at Shion. He watched as Shion's face grew red, and tried his best not to laugh at him.

"Are you not used to it anymore?" Nezumi teased, and raised his hand higher to stroke the red scar across Shion's left cheek. The white-haired boy slightly flinched at the touch.

Shion didn't answer, and his eyes squinted tightly shut. His mouth became tight as well, as if he were holding something back.

"Shion-?" Nezumi began, but Shion interrupted.

"Don't hate me for this..." Shion begged as he practically pounced on Nezumi, kissing him roughly.

Nezumi's silver eyes stared in amazement at Shion's tightly closed ones, but eventually he closed his eyes as well.

"Nezumi..." Shion said as he gasped for air, but he returned to kissing with no hesitation.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, in between his kisses.

"Oi..." Nezumi tried to speak, but Shion wouldn't stop.

"Nezumi..." Shion continued to gasp.

Both boys found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, almost no space in between them. The room was filled with the noises of them catching their breaths.

"Nezumi, you're..." Shion began.

"Yeah, you too." Nezumi pointed out.

Shion gulped and grew redder than before.

"I'm sorry..." Shion apologized yet again.

Without thinking, he slid his hand up Nezumi's long-sleeved yellow shirt until he reached his chest.

"No need... to apologize..." Nezumi said as he panted, and his own hand slid up the back of Shion's shirt, causing his companion to shiver dramatically, "its a normal reaction. It's inevitable, really..."

"Inevitable?" Shion questioned, but didn't pause; he proceeded to kiss up and down Nezumi's neck. He could feel the taller boy gulp as he did so.

"Yeah... two people, laying in bed, having to be close to each other... its just a natural reaction of the body..." Nezumi finished.

Shion paused this time. Straddling Nezumi's hips, he sat up and looked down at the dark haired boy. Shion wasn't glaring, but his eyes were dark.

"What?" Nezumi asked as he started to feel himself grow nervous.

"I see a flaw in your reasoning," Shion argued.

"Oh?" Nezumi chuckled, "and what might that be, Straight-A Student?"

"Two bodies, laying together in bed would eventually come to this situation?" Shion repeated, and then said, "But Nezumi, if I were in this bed with someone else, I wouldn't be doing this right now. I would only be this way with you."

Nezumi blinked a few times, and then felt his face grow warm. A small wave of panic swept over him; he didn't want Shion to know just how happy his words had made him. But with Shion sitting on top of him, there was no way for Nezumi to turn away to hide his blush.

"Damn it..." Nezumi quietly cursed, and brought a hand up to cover his eyes, "You moron..."

Shion smiled down at his lover beneath him.

"I love you, Nezumi," Shion stated.

"Be... be quiet-" Nezumi complained, although it was a half-assed demand.

Shion leaned down so that the two of them were face to face. Nezumi gradually removed his hands from his eyes, and they made eye contact. Shion realized that his eyes looked somewhat watery.

"So, can you warm me up?" Shion asked, and kissed Nezumi yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shion, calm down..." Nezumi tried to comfort Shion as he began to slide inside him.

Shion, still laying on top of Nezumi, tried his best to put up with the pain. Nezumi was having difficulties too, for they were still fully clothed, except for one article of clothing that was Shion's pants. They had also left the blankets on, so they both were having difficulties seeing what they were doing.

Nezumi's hands were at Shion's ass, trying to spread him wider, while Shion was desperately clinging to Nezumi's shoulders. The smaller boy rested his head on Nezumi's chest as he breathed heavily and whimpered. Without warning, Nezumi jerked his hips upward and slipped into Shion completely.

"Nezu-aaaaah!" Shion cried out and dug his nails roughly into Nezumi's shoulders. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on Nezumi's cheeks beneath him.

The dark haired boy brought his hand to the side of Shion's face and wiped the tears away.

"I'm your first, aren't I?" Nezumi stated, even though he wasn't surprised, "Does it feel good?"

Nezumi began to gently rock his hips upward, sliding in and out of Shion. The red-eyed boy's blushing red face, lost in ecstacy, was merely a few inches away from Nezumi's.

"It... it does," Shion gasped, "Nezumiii..."

"Its so warm inside..." Nezumi thought, and began to quicken his pace, although he was having trouble doing so in this position.

In a quick movement, Shion found himself now on his back with his knees in the air, suspended by Nezumi's hands. He stared up at his lover above him, desperate for him to continue, even though they had paused for only a few seconds to switch positions. Nezumi didn't hesitate to thrust back into Shion, causing him to cry out loudly and arch his back dramatically.

"Nezumi... Nezumi..." Shion moaned as Nezumi's thrusts grew quicker and quicker. He was at a loss for words. He wanted so much at this moment to express how much pleasure he was feeling, to express how much he loved Nezumi, but all he could manage was to moan his name.

"Warmer?" Nezumi managed to ask as he caught his breath.

"Y-Yeah," Shion, who was struggling to catch his breath as well, answered Nezumi.

They both were silent for a moment, except for the sounds of their exhausted breathing.

Shion broke this silence with a giggle.

"If I said I was still cold, could we do it again?" Shion joked.

"You serious?" Nezumi joked back, and the two boys laughed. However, Shion become suddenly serious.

"Hey, Nezumi... you didn't just do that with me to get warm, did you?"

Nezumi didn't answer, but Shion continued to wait for a response.

"Do I have to answer that?" Nezumi finally replied.

"Are you too embarrassed to?" Shion insisted.

The dark haired boy sighed and looked away. Nezumi had his hand resting on his chest, and Shion caught it tense up from nervousness.

"Fine," Shion said, and Nezumi looked back at him in surprise, "you don't have to answer me at this moment."

Nezumi continued to stare at Shion, for he was surprised that he had given up so easily. Nezumi was so used to his curious friend having never-ending questions.

"When we get back home... back to our warm, fully heated house that we live at..." Shion began, "We won't need to warm up. But if you'll still touch me when we get back, well, then I'll have my answer."

Shion smiled at the boy next to him. Nezumi looked away again, in embarrassment.

"You seem awfully full of yourself..." Nezumi grumbled. Even though he was facing away from the other boy, Shion could tell that he was blushing because he was blushing all the way up to his ears. Shion decided to lean forward and kiss that glowing pink ear. He could feel Nezumi shiver at the touch.

"Hey, Nezumi..."

"...Yeah?"

"I'm cold..."


End file.
